Next Generation: Anime
by StarBoy256
Summary: This is a tale of two individuals that step up to the test of courage. To be the next generation of superheroes. This tale will, however, take us all the way to Japan, of course where the next villains and superheroes will live! Let the adventure begin… Anime AU Obvious OC
1. Summary

**A/N: This is a new fanfic that will be set in the anime world. This is a new concept so take it easy on me. I won't be dropping my other fanfic just yet, just taking a break**

 _It had been sixty years since the defeat of Hawkmoth and it was all thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Paris' famous superheroes._

 _That was sixty years ago._

 _It only took another sixty years before Hawkmoth had risen again. But this time there was no Ladybug or Cat Noir to stop him – yet!_

 _This is a tale of two individuals that step up to the test of courage. To be the next generation of superheroes._

 _This tale will, however, take us all the way to Japan, of course where the next villains and superheroes will live! Let the adventure begin…_


	2. Tomoko's Near Death Experience

**A/N: Guys I would really appreciate some sort of review. It lightens up my day. Also I've tried to implement humour into this because anime said so. ENJOY!**

Tomoko Akimoto woke that morning feeling really groggy. He looked outside of his window; no-one was out on the street.

He looked up at his digital watch:

 _8:50_

" **WHAT THE FU-**!"

He smashed his head on the bed in instant panic.

 _He was drowning. Drowning in an ocean of school detention and a massive digital watch was laughing at him. Why? Why him? Why had he been doomed to wake up late, today? Of all things! If only-_

" **Hahaha**!"

He was soon interrupted by a voice that made his eardrums explode.

 _Oh well, it's not like I_ _ **needed**_ _to keep my eardrums. Not where I'm going._

He knew who the owner of that laugh was. The one and only perfectly **annoying** sister of his.

 _Shana._

When he said perfectly annoying, he meant it. If annoying your older brother was a martial arts of a kind, Shana would undoubtedly be an undefeated master.

"Wow! I didn't think I would get such a great reaction out of you!"

"What did you do this time?" said Tomoko through gritted and an obvious vein on his forehead throbbing. (Well, not so obvious because of his hair.)

"Oh me," she said in an annoyingly innocent voice, "I **only** switched the clock **two** hours ahead just to get a reaction out of you. ('aka' the best prank ever)."

It must've have been the fact that he was still tired as heck that Tomoko's response was only a single, yet large – sweat drop…

And yet it was no surprise that Shana had played this extremely cruel trick on him. I mean it's not like she did it **every day** without fail.

It was just so unfair.

As far as Tomoko knew, any sixteen-year-old didn't go through as much torture as he did this early in the morning.

"Sorry **Tommy,"** Shana taunted grinning at the nickname she would always give Tomoko.

Oh well, Tomoko knew it would be yet another boring day in his very boring life. He dreamt about something really interesting happening in his life. If only a **radioactive** **spider** could bite him or something along the lines of that…

He wouldn't admit it but his lifelong dream was to obtain superpowers. In any way possible. He would even kill – maybe not! He had definitely heard rumours about superheroes sixty years ago. It seemed to Tomoko that some people were having a laugh and deciding to spread such a rumour anyway. It all seemed like Superheroes didn't really exist.

Right?

It could have been a blessing from God but…

As Tomoko left those doors his adventure as a superhero would soon begin.

He watched his sister disappear into the distance. He was forever grateful that Shana went to a different school than him. It almost made his life bearable.

 **Almost**.

It was then he stumbled on the tiny little box that would change his life forever.

"Huh, what's this?" he mumbled picking up the box and opening it.

 _Hmm, nice ring. Why's it got a paw on it though?_

He wore the ring and it latched onto him like his sister when she's scared at night. Except the ring wasn't literally mowing his arm off.

Well, instead it proceeded to blind him.

A bright light smashed his eyes like a hammer.

 _I guess I won't be needing my_ _ **sight**_ _either._

Bloodshot eyes and throbbing ears were definitely what he needed to wake him up that morning. Would it have been a stretch to say that fate did its job **too** well today?

He heard groaning but it wasn't his, for once.

Instead he looked down to see a huge mystical creature thingy that resembled a cat.

"Ooh, I'm going to die! I **need** cheese!"

Cheese.

If he recalled correctly wasn't it mice rather than cats that loved cheese or was he mistaken.

It might have been the fact that he always used to watch _Tom and Jerry_ as a kid. That didn't matter though. He had to help this cat thing.

"Who are you?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"Oh you must be the new Cat Noir." He jumped up happily. Plagg knew his days of cheese deprivation were O-V-E-R!

"The new whaaa-?"

 _Wait a minute! Wasn't this cat just sprawled on the floor as if he was about to die. What an exaggerator!_

"Oi, quit it! Your thoughts are my thoughts now. So that means that you can't insult me!"

Tomoko was looking like a confused rabbit in a desert right now.

"Okay this is going to take an hour and a bit more to explain," Plagg said he ears flopping already.

Tomoko looked up at the flying cat.

"Don't worry," said Tomoko sympathetically as he took them to a nearby bench, "Quite frankly, I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Ok where shall I start?"

 **One hour later…**

Despite the fact it wasn't even school time yet and he had previously been wide awake, Tomoko's were already betraying him in more ways than one. He slapped himself for the twelfth time that morning to keep himself awake. He was practically asleep though. There wasn't anything than a lecture. Especially by someone who floated in the air meaning that you felt nauseous half the time.

Half the time Plagg had been talking about cheese.

Still it didn't stop him from prancing around like a drunkard when he heard the word 'superpowers' that morning.

(A lot of people walking past, looked at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he already was.)

After his celebration, Plagg droned on some more and then…

"Ugh.. I can't talk anymore I need something to **eat**!" said Plagg.

"Cheese?"

It seemed like a straight-forward suggestion, but hey, when you had a magical creature who talked non-stop about cheese, you have to make some assumptions.

"Definitely! Camembert if possible."

It must have been coincidence that he had packed a four cheese sandwiches that morning for lunch.

Camembert cheese.

"You're in luck,"

As he handed Plagg the slices of cheese from his sandwiches and he swallowed each whole he wondered how much a kwami can actually eat.

As they got up and finally made their way to school Tomoko wondered who Ladybug was. Plagg had mentioned her in his lecture. She sounded quite awesome.

She might even be a good sidekick to the (soon to be) notorious Cat Noir!

"Why didn't you just appear when there was a butterfly-thingy actually attacking? Why now?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The last Cat Noir was so excited that he didn't adjust to his powers and nearly got killed by his first akuma – twice!

 _Oh what a bummer!_

"Can't you wait even a little, eager-macbeaver. Don't forget I share your thoughts with you so I know when you are having even slight grudges against me. I can also tell when you are thinking dirty th-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, **Plagg** "

Tomoko quickly stuffed Plagg into his bag, who was ranting on about how Japan was so hot and so on.

He turned round the corner only to bump into someone and then topple over on top of them. He looked down to see he had landed a blonde girl.

They exchanged blushes.

He knew from being a shut-in anime/manga neet, what was going to happen next. Trust me when I say it wasn't a good thing.

So it wasn't surprising when the blonde girl suddenly started screaming..

"YOU PERVERT!"

An almighty pain struck his balls and he knew it was time to say goodbye to those future children. He was sent into to the sky and he looked down to see what looked like a tiny school and small people within it. This was maybe because he was a good thousand metres above the ground right about now.

From Plagg's perspective, you might say that Tomoko looked liked he had turned into a twinkling star in seconds, practically disappearing into the blue sky.

That was a funny sight, to say the least.

It wasn't long before Tomoko started falling and he was obviously very scared.

He started screaming frantically and wailing like an elephant. Then he heard Plagg's voice in his head.

 _I guess it's time to say bye now,_ stated Plagg telepathically.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?** **ALSO HOW THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN COMMUNICATING WITH FROM DOWN _THERE?_**

 _Chances are that you probably won't survive this fall, but, you might make it out of this alive if somehow you're lucky. As for me communicating with you from a distance, well, remember when I said that we shared thoughts? It also means that I can tell what you're going to say even before you say it. Also one hint of advice; try landing on your feet if you wanna have even a slightest chance of surviving this fall, but still it probably won't work, Bye._

 _Well explains some things,_ mused Tomoko. _BUT SERIOUSLY, LAND_ _ON MY FEET? IF I LAND ON MY FEET, I WON'T HAVE ANY FEET ANYMORE!_

Tomoko decided that Plagg was delusional. He should actually try landing on his back, but knowing his (bad) luck (that Plagg gave to him), it may not make a difference.

Then, as he approached the ground he saw his saviour. His tiny (getting seemingly bigger), prickly saviour.

And, no, it wasn't Plagg's stubby hands waiting catch him!

It was a thorn bush.

It would certainly be hell to land in that, but what choice did he have?

He swam in the air towards the direction of the bush. He was now directly above the bush but unfortunately there was a fence beside it. A sharp fence, at that.

Tomoko got ready for impact and he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was looked down at the thorn bush from 2 metres above. Had he survived?

He looked up to see that his clothes had been caught on the point of the fence.

He turned completely white and essentially dropped to the ground paralysed with shock. (this was when his clothes tore).

 _I could have d-died just then,_

It was then that it occured that no girl - no, **human being** , should have that sort of power. He literally saw his entire town just a minute ago. He was a thousand metres in the air, a minute ago. **All** because she _kicked_ him (in his groin).

People who saw the incident too practically vanished altogether. All the boys probably gone faster than the girls for (very) obvious reason.

As Tomoko picked his bag and a laughing Plagg. He knew it would be one of those days…

It was worth it, though, for once!

Sort of.


	3. A Heated Argument

**A/N: Are you ready for the most heated argument of your life? ENJOY!**

Tomoko crawled into class that day surrounded by a dark aura of bad luck and and a near death experience to tell. Probably thanks to a very special kwami.

Plagg was still howling with laughter from the incident that morning and Tomoko was still trying to shut him up before he entered classroom. Like I said before the bad luck he was forced to carry meant that his life was officially over. Superhero or not.

He sat down quickly and rested his head on his desk reflecting on the melancholy of his horrible life.

"Class, today we have a new student!" announced Sensei (the teacher). "Why don't you introduce yourself."

The door opened slowly and out stepped a strangely familiar girl. His mind flashed back to that morning.

 _Oh. It's that girl._

"Hi, my name is Midori Kodara,"

It was as if this morning had never even happened. **All** the boys were swooning; **all** the girls were screaming. Didn't anyone remember the devastating power that this girl hit him with?

 _I have to put an end to this._

Tomoko would later look back on this and laugh. Plagg wouldn't even have to look back on this, he was already laughing..

He jumped out his seat to the front of the classroom.

" **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU GORILLA? I NEARLY _DIED,_ YOU KNOW."**

Midori looked at him with confusion.

And then it dawned on her…

" **SAYS THE PERVERT. IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT INTO A SITUATION LIKE THAT! _I WAS SIMPLY PROTECTING MYSELF FROM YOUR PERVERSE WAYS, HMPH!_ " **she responded with a scream that made sure that everyone in that room was deaf. At least it didn't stop Tomoko from realising her flaw.

 **"YOU BUMPED INTO ME!** **"**

 **"LIAR!"**

 **"AM NOT!"**

 **"ARE TOO!"**

" **GORILLA!"**

" **PERVERT!"**

" **GORILLA!"**

" **PERVERT!"**

A growing fiery tension was burning between Tomoko and Midori.

Eyes were red with fury, teeth gnashing with frustration.

"Please can we not fight in class." spoke Sensei trying to calm everyone down. It obviously was futile at this point.

It all ended with one mighty slap from Midori which sent Tomoko flying across the room, bouncing against walls like a ping-pong ball.

He eventually crashed on the floor dazed, and his eyes spiralling like an illusion.

 _Why me?_

 _How on Earth is she doing this shit?_

Plagg was about to give himself away. He could barely contained his laughter as it was. But he wasn't alone. The classmates were let few giggles and chuckles slip. Or maybe they were roaring with laughter and he was deaf from Midori's laughter. Most likely the latter.

Tomoko got up.

He remembered that he had the powers of a superhero. Well sort of. Plagg had told him that wearing the ring enhanced his abilties. Even a little in his civilian form.

Midori attempted to slap him again but Tomoko blocked which earned a gasp from the crowd.

He tried to pin her on the ground but she dragged him down with her.

 _Crap._

It was like re-watching a recording as he they both fell into a striking familiar position.

(You know, the same position they were in this morning before Midori sent him flying upwards.)

He now knew that no amount of cat-like reflexes would save him now.

He now knew that he couldn't change fate and that he should just accept it.

 _It was nice knowing you Plagg, you little twerp!_

All Tomoko remembered that morning was the merciless, unforgiving pain that Midori had once again delivered and of course the howling laughter that followed.

It was especially Plagg that really annoyed him. He was purposefully laughing telepathically just so that it would scramble Tomoko's mind.

And then darkness cradled his consciousness in its arms.

He would finally be relieved of his pain.

Temporarily

 **Two hours later…**

Tomoko woke up on the floor in the class room and Midori was beside him, kneeling.

His everything was still aching thanks to her.

"Get up!" she said still refusing to look directly at him.

 _Actually, when she isn't physically abusing me she does look good._

He heard Plagg fake gagging from the bag on his seat.

Everyone else had left class.

Tomoko got up slowly and picked up his bag.

"Uh, well thanks, I guess. For making sure I was alright, that is."

 _And for making sure I will never have my future children._

Midori blushed slightly.

"Actually, that doesn't even matter to me anymore. What I want to know is how you kicked me and I went a kilometre into the air; you slappped me and I bounce against the walls forty times?"

"A woman never reveals her secrets!"

Midori noticed Tomoko's nose was bleeding a little. Then he said,

"I have secrets too. Like how I just saw under your skirt just now!"

 **WHACK!**

It wasn't surprising when he was flung across the classroom once again.

"Ugh, you're so despicable!" she whined as she left the classroom with a slight blush.

"DITTO!"

Midori slammed the door.

"Plagg don't even think about laughing,"

The kwami flew out of his hiding place.

"That was so hilarious! You should have seen the look on your face when-"

"I get it!"

"But seriously, because you were, oh so entertaining, I think I'll let you try out your powers after school."

That was all he needed to hear.

 **After school…**

Tomoko dashed round the school gate, through the crowded streets, and into an isolated alley.

"So, all you have to say is 'Claws Out!" explained Plagg.

 _Yes! This is it! All I have to say is…_

"Claws Out!"


	4. Slavery: Ladybug the Tyrant

**A/N: Okay so I would like your thoughts on this fanfic, whoever reads this. Some feedback helps me to see what I can work on. On another Topic, how would you like to be a slave for the day? Or maybe for the rest of your life as a superhero (if you become one like Tomoko). Hehehehe, ENJOY!**

That feeling when one transforms for the first time is unforgettable. Tomoko felt exhilarated as he watched a coat of black cover him.

"It's a good thing I brought a mirror so I can see my awesome self." He reassured.

When he looked in the mirror he saw a ninja cat suit a mighty sword and a **crap ton** of swagger.

" **WOOOOOOOOOOW!"**

 _I designed your suit based on your likings,_ said Plagg telepathically. _I've seen many ninja costume but this one's unique._

"So wait a minute! You are now completely in my head! I have no privacy whatsoever!

 _Pretty much,_ responded Plagg

"Dang,"

 _Deal with it. Let's just start the basics._

"Fine,"

Cat Noir (Tomoko) jumped up on to the wall. He climbed up and looked on the roof. When he was up there everything seemed so tiny. It looked amazing from above.

This was his way of life now.

He was about to set off and then he bumped into someone who pushed him off the building. Suddenly his carefree life was becoming dangerous.

His limbs were flailing helplessly and he was spinning in all sorts of directions. He cringed as he twisted into positions that shouldn't even be possible. He was pretty sure that he had caught on fire just then from the speed at which he was falling. And of course don't forget the fluttering feeling he felt in his gut. He didn't like that at all.

Tomoko could see death waiting for _him_ on the hard pavement.

 _Don't worry. You're not going to die. The suit provides protection._ Explained Plagg

Phew.

Tomoko could only see a blur behind him and the pavement approaching fast yet it seemed like he had been falling for ages. And suddenly…

 **Crunch!**

" **OOOOOOWWW."**

"Plagg, you said that I had protection!" he complained climbing out of the literal crater he had just formed around himself

 _Hehe. I said you wouldn't die. I never said it wouldn't hurt._

"Grrrrr, PLAGG!"

Fumes were rising out his body mainly because of the speed of which he had been falling but also because his temper was decreasing by the minute.

"Who even pushed me off in the first place?" he wondered

Tomoko looked up to see a girl covered in a red ninja suit with black spots. Her type of ninja suit had a different style to it. She was holding _two_ swords.

 _That's the new Ladybug!_ Exclaimed Plagg. _Quickly we need to talk to her._

"Oh, I'll **talk** to her alright!"

 _D-don't do anything stupid! Ladybug is stronger than you. I feel it!_

"Stronger? Ha! As if. How can **anyone** be stronger than the notorious Cat Noir?"

"People barely even know you exist plus she has **two** swords."

"Whatever." Was all Tomoko said as he climbed up the rectangular mountain of brick. He didn't want to admit it but Plagg was probably right.

And that him **so** angry he could practically fight Ladybug right now…

And lose his life in the process. Yeeeah, he wasn't going to be doing that anytime soon.

Or so he thought...

Tomoko finally reached the top of the building again.

Ladybug turned round.

"Oh you must be Cat Noir!"

Something was strangely familiar about her voice.

"Sorry I knocked you off!"

"Yeah, you should be," he muttered under his breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"My name is Ladybug, by the way. I'm will be your partner from now on."

 _Really? I didn't know that! Un-be-liev-able._

Of course if you hadn't yet guessed Tomoko was having some really sarcastic (not to mention sassy) thoughts right now.

I guess those thoughts must've made their way to his mouth because he found that he was already saying it.

Ladybug's attitude changed just like that.

"I would not mess with someone who has two swords! Especially if my opponent harbours good luck!" she sassed with her hands on her hips.

The way she changed just like that reminded him of someone. Just who was it?

Oh well, no going back now.

"Try me!" he responded getting into a stance.

He knew Ladybug had two swords but he had cat-like reflexes so he should be even better. What he didn't know was that bugs had insanely fast reflexes as you would find if you tried to catch one before. They even surpassed that of a cat. Tomoko didn't yet see the physical abuse he would soon endure.

And it began – with a swing of one of Ladybug's swords that narrowly missed his head. His eyes trailed towards where the sword had been. Tomoko gulped.

He ran.

He didn't care how silly he looked; he just wanted to stay alive.

Ladybug was pursuing him with her two swords and she definitely was not letting up.

It was during this mad dash that he wondered why partners should be fighting each other after just having met? He almost stopped to consider this question.

 **Almost.**

He was tiring and new he would have to fight back soon.

 _Oh well, here goes nothing._

He turned and as Ladybug got closer he steadied his stance and prepared to block her ongoing assault.

He tried to block her attacks but some of the made it through narrowly skimming his suit.

Now, the only reason Tomoko couldn't fight back properly was because his sword required both hands to be at the hilt while Tomoko was only using his left hand.

Surprisingly enough, he realised this quickly and corrected himself

 _Maybe now I can at least fight back against this 'Mary Sue' girl._

He swung his sword forcefully hoping to break off the assault and fortunately managed to push back Ladybug.

"Oh so you **do** know how to use a sword!" she said. She had been wearing one very smug face ever since Cat Noir had taken off running away from her.

Tomoko just growled. It was like she hadn't even been trying.

 **She hadn't.**

They traded clashes for a good minute and Tomoko had never felt such exhilaration and danger at the same time before. It was like dangling of the edge of a cliff.

"Okay, enough messing around time to end this useless fighting!" she said.

This scared Tomoko a little but nevertheless he still kept his guard up.

She ran up to him and dodged his attack twirling and then held him at swordpoint.

Obviously the difference in strength was far too great.

Tomoko's blood ran ice cold. His face paled white. His nose turned blue with shock.

"Say it!" Ladybug demanded.

"S-say w-what?" he asked in a voice that was much higher than usual.

"Say that I'm better than you in every way and that you will now do whatever I say because I am now your mistress! You are now my **sidekick** and **slave**."

"NO WAY!"

Tomoko was not going to say she was better than him just because she had him at sword point. He definitely wasn't going to become his slave. Why would she want a slave anyway?

Ladybug held the sword closer to his throat.

Tomoko wasn't really willing to bargain his life over this, unfortunately for him.

"Do it."

"OKAY, OKAY! J-just don't slice my head off!"

Ladybug grinned devilishly. Where was the Ladybug that had apologised for pushing him off the of the building so kindly?

 _I just had to go and say something. If I had just kept my mouth shut maybe I wouldn't be in this position_

 _I agree,_ added Plagg.

 _Shut up and get out of my mind!_

"I'm waiting…" she urged as the sword got closer still to this throat. If it had gotten any closer, he might've been able to hear the inanimate object _breathing._

"You're better than me in every way and I will now do whatever you say because I'm your sidekick and slave." He mumbled nonchalantly. He was surprisingly calm when it came to his life being threatened. It was almost as if he had seen this coming. But he hadn't. Why was he so calm about becoming someone's **slave** (for crying out loud)?

"Good. Now just stand there for a second."

 _Oh God. What does she want now?_

Ladybug started to climb onto Tomoko's back. The weight of her made his eyes nearly pop of their sockets.

"What the hell are you doing? (!)" He said slightly (make that very) startled.

"You are my slave now, remember? So you must carry me around when I want to go somewhere."

"No way! You have your own two legs. And I hate to admit but you're supposed to be the more athletic of both of us.

Ladybug didn't even answer. Instead she raised her two swords and put them next to Tomoko head intimidatingly.

Tomoko gulped.

"Do it or it's off with the head!"

"Okay!"

To be honest, if you had been forced to surrender in fight to a girl you had just met and become her slave, you would have second thoughts too.

But Tomoko had no choice if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders.

"Mush!" she exclaimed. Tomoko groaned but nevertheless began to walk

"Sprint! I want to get to where I'm going before it gets dark."

Tomoko started to sprint; he was hating his new life as Cat Noir. So much for superpowers. What use is he when Ladybug is that powerful? Nobody said he was going to be the slave of some demented girl. The demented girl that beat him in battle and forced him to surrender. With a person like that, who needed akumas. She was probably more controlling than that 'Hawkmoth' guy Plagg mentioned.

 **3 hours later…**

Tomoko panted heavily. He was on the verge of consciousness. The exhaustion of constantly running grabbed him and pulled down strangling him like a rope.

 _Just how far is this_ _ **place**_ _?_

"We're here!" Ladybug shouted. It was now sunset and the clouds were a tangy orange and pink mix.

Tomoko realised something just then and there.

 _Weren't we here at the start of this torturous journey?_

"Ladybug – umm I mean- _(Groan)_ **Mistress** , weren't we here at the very start? Is this your destination?"

(During the journey, Ladybug had told him to call her 'mistress'. Tomoko cringed at the thought, but of course, what choice did he have but to obey.)

"Oh right! Yeah about that… I just wanted you to take me around town for the fun it!"

"Oh." Was all Tomoko could say before he collapsed with exhaustion.

 **1 hour later…**

Tomoko woke up that night on a rooftop. Ladybug was gone so that was a plus.

His transformation wore out and Plagg flew out of his ring.

"Plagg, why? Why is this happening to me? I just sprinted for three non-stop and then-"

"Oh cheer up, kiddo! I think that all that exercise has helped you adapt to your new powers!"

"Whoopee, I think." He mumbled as he headed home.

 _Gosh, I need to rethink my life decisions._

"As if that wasn't obvious!"

"Plagg! GET **OUT** OF MY HEAD!"

"Okay Geez"


	5. Akuma Attack: Game of Miraculous Begins!

**A/N: I know my story might make you cringe with cheesiness. But bear with me, I promise my writing skills will improve over time. As for the amount of chapters, well, we'll see…**

 **(aka I have no clue XD)**

 **Apart from that, ENJOY!**

 **POW!**

Tomoko bolted upright from his bed that morning to the sound of an explosion.

"Huh, what was that?"

He peered outside his window and he saw debris falling from the sky, people screaming and a towering monster holding explosives in his hands. Definitely not something you'd see every day

In panic, he tried to wake Plagg up who was still mumbling in his sleep despite the loud explosion that just sounded.

"Plagg, PLAGG! Wake up quickly!"

Nothing happened.

Tomoko only had one thought then. He went for his drawer and picked up a piece of cheese.

 **Camembert cheese**.

Plagg woke instantly and he licked his lips

"Do I smell… cheese?"

"Plagg now's not the time. There's a giant monster terrorising the area!"

Plagg paused for a short moment before concluding,

"Oh right! The akuma! Okay, Tomoko you have to transform!"

Tomoko almost followed Plagg's instructions.

 **Almost.**

Was Plagg actually going to tell **him** to fight _that_ thing?

"Wait a minute, Plagg! I am **not** going anywhere _near_ tha-that **monster**. Besides I- "

"You don't have a choice kiddo. It's your destiny, your fate. And anyway Ladybug is already there. Do you _really_ want **her** to hog **all the glory?"** Plagg practically taunted.

Tomoko looked outside his window. As Plagg had pretty much predicted, a red blur was zipping around the monster at speeds that shouldn't be possible

No answer.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

Tomoko really wanted to tell Plagg that he didn't care. He really did. But after yesterday, he had to make a drastic action before the public saw him as a sidekick of Ladybug, which he definitely was not. (No matter how many times Ladybug insisted)

 _Sigh. Here goes nothing._

"Plagg claws out!"

He watched as a black ninja suit digitalised around him.

It was five in the morning. If he made it out of this battle alive he might just make it to school on time. If he didn't, well… he never really liked school anyway.

He opened his window and jumped out on to his roof. He followed the trail of destruction to the akuma.

When he arrived at scene Ladybug noticed him immediately.

"Oh, you actually had the guts to show up. Doesn't matter anyway, I have this all under control."

"Yeah, of course. That's why he already destroyed half the city." Deadpanned Tomoko.

"You have some nerve to talk to your **mistress** like that."

Tomoko's left eye twitched. He didn't even want to go anywhere near the topic of yesterday's events so he ended the argument.

"Whatever."

The two ninjas bolted around the akuma yet to find a way to attack the.

Tomoko noticed a green bar above the monster's head.

As he leapt around he whispered to Plagg,

"Plagg what's this bar is above the akuma's head?"

 _Oh right I forgot to tell you-_ began Plagg.

"You seem to **forget** a lot of things, don't you, **Plagg**?"

 _Just shut up and listen. The green bar above the akuma represents a health bar. In order to defeat him you must deplete his health bar. In case there you want an accurate scale of his health there is a percentage number next to it. Oh, by the way you also have a health bar._

Tomoko looked up and surely enough there it was.

 _If your health depletes to zero, then you die._

Tomoko nearly fainted just there and then. He nearly gagged in his mouth. He nearly wet his awesome ninja suit.

 **Nearly**.

He did, however, yell at the top of his voice.

" **WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I GOT HERE?** "

Both Ladybug _and_ the akuma both stopped fighting and turned to look at him with matching faces of confusion.

 _Sweat drop._

Tomoko was going to murder Plagg after this fight. (If he made it out alive, that is.)

"Oh sorry. Don't mind me. You guys can continue on ahead without me for a bit. I was just talking to my nuisance of a kwami." He explained.

They immediately went back to the chaotic fighting. Tomoko stepped back for a second to properly talk to Plagg

"Plagg, I'm not willing to sacrifice my life for this. I don't want to be Cat Noir anymore."

Tomoko would gladly give up being a superhero if it meant staying alive.

 _Well too bad. You're stuck with it. Fate cannot be changed._

Tomoko began to think that 'fate' was plotting against him. If he was going to die, then maybe he wouldn't have to put up with any torture anymore.

It was a **very** tempting option.

"Okay, continue then."

 _Right, as I was saying. When you have defeated the akuma. It will turn into a black butterfly again and you must defeat it by fusing with Ladybug._

"That's a bummer. I don't want fuse with her!" He gestured towards Ladybug who was still fighting the akuma.

Bombs sounded off in the background as Tomoko tried to converse with Plagg. He couldn't even hear himself think.

"GUYS! Turn down the noise a little; I'm trying to have a conversation with my kwami."

Ladybug and the akuma stopped fighting turned towards him again.

"Hurry up, you useless Cat! While you're chatting with your kwami, I'm out here risking my life actually fighting!"

 _Sigh._

"Just give me a few more moments."

Bombs went sounded off again. (although they were much quieter this time.)

 _Okay this taking too long,_ Plagg whined, _Let's just summarise this. To fuse with Ladybug, you both must chant:_

 _"Yin-yang, opposite but equal, fuse together to cleanse this spirit of evil." When you have fused with Ladybug to become 'CatBug' (which is as cheesy as it sounds) you must strike the butterfly and it will become pure and turn white. Luckily for you defeating an akuma will paralyse for a_

"Okay, got it!" replied Tomoko after listen to Plagg's explanation.

"This is just like a video game. Isn't it?" he concluded

 _Suppose so._

"Alright, LET'S DO THIS!"

He turned to the akuma.

All those years of playing Super Smash Bros. finally payed off.

Tomoko ran up to the akuma and jumped high into the air which surprised both Ladybug and the akuma who were still fighting.

Did Tomoko have a sensible plan?

Not really.

Was he suicidal?

Probably.

Was he going to use a 'Falcon Punch'?

Most definitely.

The akuma, who wasn't ready to lose just yet, flung bombs at him. He dodged all of them.

The akuma threw eight more. Tomoko's body moved on its own. He wasn't even in control anymore as he watched as his body catch all eight bombs and throw them back at the akuma.

 **Akuma 'Bomb-Bringer' Health Bar: 30%**

The green bar above the akuma instantly dropped right down.

 _I might actually be able to do this!_ He mused excitedly.

"Where has he been hiding this skill?" Ladybug mumbled in awe. She also a pang of jealousy. But she discarded it at the fact that he wasn't actually stronger than her. At least, that was what she still believed.

Tomoko's hand flared into a fireball.

 _It really works! Thank you Lord for bestowing upon me a legendary fighting move._

" **FALCON…"**

The akuma growled and its large fingers curled into a fist. That fist was headed straight for Tomoko's chest. He might been able to protect himself (and still hit the akuma with hisif he hadn't left his sword on the ground

 _Uh-oh._

" **PUNCH!** "

Tomoko and the akuma's fist collided and the entire vicinity was engulfed by a white, blinding light.

An excruciating pain filled Tomoko's body. His body couldn't handle the awesome power of the 'Falcon Punch'.

Add the mighty force of the akuma's punch and it was literally hell to go through.

After that, all Tomoko could see was darkness.


End file.
